


It's the Little Things

by gomkyoongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomkyoongs/pseuds/gomkyoongs
Summary: A look into Baekhyun's and Jongin's life together.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	1. like home

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing these and sorry they're on the short side (like super short) but i still hope you guys enjoy them! thank you to the mods for hosting this fest!!

Jongin walked into the house and took a deep breath and the sweet scent of mango filled his nose. He sighed as a smile formed on his lips. Baekhyun had been trying out new candles lately so the house ended up smelling different every week. Jongin didn’t mind, he liked smelling the different scents from the candles Baekhyun got.

He walked into the living room to find Baekhyun stretched out on the couch reading a book. There was a lit candle on the coffee table in front of him. The other turned to look at him and smiled widely as he got up to greet the other with a kiss on the cheek.

“What’s this one called?” Jongin asked motioning to the candle.

“Island Mango.” Baekhyun smiled. “I thought I would try more of a fruit scent this time to change things up a bit.” He looked up at him. “Do you like it?”

Jongin hummed as he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. “Yeah it’s nice.”

Baekhyun’s smile widened. “Me too.” He gave Jongin one more kiss before heading to the kitchen. The other followed him to see him writing something down on a notepad. When he got closer, he saw the list of all the candles Baekhyun had gotten so far: Fiji White Sands, Mahogany Teakwood, Mahogany Coconut, Pine Forest, etc. Jongin hadn’t realized how many Baekhyun had gone through until now. He watched Baekhyun draw a little star next to the name of the candle that was in the living room.

“To help me keep track of the ones we like,” Baekhyun said with a smile.

Jongin simply hummed again and wrapped an arm around the other’s waist. He placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s head, brown locks tickling his nose. 

“What do you plan on trying next week?” he mumbled as Baekhyun leaned into him. 

“Mmm, I’m not sure,” Baekhyun tilted his head slightly upwards, “what do you think?”

Jongin thought for a bit, resting his chin on top of Baekhyun’s. “Something that smells like home,” he moved to look at the other. “Something that reminds me of you.” 

Baekhyun laughed, smiling brightly before gently shoving at Jongin who laughed with him. “Wow, cheesy much.” 

“You love it.” 

“I do,” Baekhyun said, giving Jongin a kiss. 

  
  
  



	2. what's mine is yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin's noticed his clothes have started going missing

Jongin shuffled through his dresser drawer trying to find the sweater he wanted to wear. Not there. He looked in through the closet. Not there either. He even checked the dirty laundry in hopes that it might be there. Nope.

He was baffled. Where on earth did his sweater go?

“Hey Baek,” Jongin said, coming into the living room to find the man sitting on the couch watching TV.

Baekhyun looked towards him. “Yeah?”

“Have you seen my sweater?”

The other turned the volume down before speaking. “Which one? You have a lot.” He laughed.

“The one with the bear on it.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh again. “Again, which one?”

Jongin pouted. “The dark blue one with the bear in the middle.” He sat down next to him.

“Oh, it’s in my drawer,” Baekhyun said nonchalantly.

“Uh why?” 

“Hey, we’re married so what’s mine is yours, right?” He smiled at him.

Jongin smiled back before wrapping his arms around the other causing him to yelp as he felt hands running up along his sides.

“J-Jongin stop!” Baekhyun laughed loudly as his husband continued his attack.

The two fell onto the couch as they both laughed before Jongin finally let up. Baekhyun laid there trying to catch his breath as Jongin looked down at him smiling. 

“So the same applies to me right?” Jongin asked, smiling. 

“Hmm.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, a knowing look in his eyes. 

“What’s mine is yours.” Jongin leaned down and kissed Baekhyun. 


	3. slow dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the little moments like these that they love the most

_ Everything here is always  _

_ Waiting for you _

Jongin smiled as he swayed with Baekhyun in his arms. His head resting on his husband’s while he had an arm wrapped around his waist and holding the other’s hand in his. 

They had moved the coffee table over so they would have more room to dance and dimmed the lights. Baekhyun had lit a few candles too. 

“To help set the mood” was what he had said to Jongin who could only laugh. 

_ Let me show you the garden and my heart _

_ That I made and decorated for you _

Baekhyun smiled brightly when Jongin spun him before bringing him back close to him again. He rested his head against the taller’s chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. Baekhyun began humming softly to the song and could hear Jongin joining in too.

_ It’s filled with dreams and love _

_ Let’s go to the mysterious world _

“Hey Baek,” Jongin said softly, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

“Yes?” he heard Baekhyun mumble back. 

_ I’ll do whatever you want  _

_ Always always be yours  _

“I love you, so much.”

His husband looked up at him, the warm glow on his face making him even more beautiful as he smiled. “I love you, too.”

Jongin smiled, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead before moving to his lips. It was moments like these where he wished he could just stop time and be like this forever. 

_ A wonderful parade just for the two of us _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song they're dancing to is baekhyun's amusement park :) and also i realized that i've ended everyone of these with them kissing lol oh well

**Author's Note:**

> the candles listed are ones i had lying around my house lol


End file.
